


Windsweep

by shusagisakas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Spoilers, i am my own beta reader that doesn't actually do beta reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusagisakas/pseuds/shusagisakas
Summary: The new professor at Garreg Mach Monastery was a mysterious enigma that puzzled and charmed students and faculty alike. You, a student at the Monastery, are also not immune to his charms.(Male Byleth x Female Reader ficlet booklet)





	1. Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-timeskip; pre-established relationship; canon compliant

It should be illegal. No, really, it should be _illegal_ for Professor Byleth to be as pretty as he is.

The words that came from the teal-haired professor went from one ear and out the other as he stood at the front of the classroom, reciting sentences from a tactical tome for whole class. Some students were diligently taking down notes while others were either discretely chatting with their friends, doing their best not to get caught. And let's not forget the odd student or two who were passed out at their desk, using their tomes and papers to hide their sleeping form from the professor.

And what were you doing?

Staring at your <strike>hot</strike> professor while the lecture flies over your head.

You couldn't help it! Professor Byleth was incredibly pretty and you couldn't help but stare at him whenever class would start. Sharp but effeminate features and the hair that frames his face only seems to accentuate those features even more, making him seem more attractive and he was already eye-catching to begin with.

Your attention immediately zoned in on his purple-blue eyes that you often found yourself mesmerised with. Your own eyes travelled down, past the bridge of his nose and down towards his lips—supple and lightly pink, even as he continued on with his lecture. You wonder if those lips were as soft as they looked.

As if to answer your question, those lips seemed to get closer and closer and—wait a minute, **_closer_**?!

“Ahem.”

The sound of Professor Byleth clearing his throat made you shoot your head upwards to meet his gaze and _holy hells_.

Were his eyelashes always that long?!

“I'm glad to see you've returned to the land of the living,” He spoke in a deadpan tone, “Pay attention in class.”

“Y-Yes Professor.” Was all you managed to breathe out but it seemed to satisfied Professor Byleth as he nodded and made his way back to the front of the class to resume his lecture.

You ignored the sounds of students snickering around you, choosing to instead listen to the professor and trying your best not to go back daydreaming.

Easier said than done considering how_ goddamn __**pretty**_ your professor was. Damn him and his pretty features.

But also, damn you for being so smitten with the pretty professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're starving for Byleth x Reader content so you gotta pull up your big girl pants and Do It Yourself.
> 
> Okay I absolutely love the students and all but I'll admit that when I played through a route playing Bylad, I was like 'dang bitch, intsys really went out and made you this pretty???'. LET ME SMOOCH BYLAD OKAY INTSYS PLEASE AND THANK.
> 
> I also kept the class the reader is in ambiguous, at least for some chapters just so people can imagine what class they're in and which class Byleth chose. All the same, there will be some chapters that will flat out say which house the reader is in and if they were recruited or not because I like to explore some themes and whatnot.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-timeskip but there are mentions of things from pre-timeskip; pre-established relationship; canon compliant; route is ambiguous but it can take place in either Azure Moon, Verdant Wind or Silver Snow but not Crimson Flower

Five years. It had been five years since the fall of Garreg Mach and Fódlan had been thrust into a seemingly endless chaos that Edelgard had started when she declared to wage war on the church. Those days where you would spend time chatting with friends and fellow students at the Officer's Academy as well as studying to reach that future goal that you set for yourself—gone. Memories of tea parties, bustling energy in the dining hall and even the ball were lost in those five years, instead replaced with bloodshed and sorrow.

It was also five years since Professor Byleth went missing.

It hit everyone hard when the professor was declared missing after soldiers reported that he fell down in a deep ravine and were unable to locate his body. But no one took the news harder than you did—you recall the nights you would spend weeping over the loss of your precious professor. And you never got the chance to tell him your feelings—the sudden war took that opportunity from you and more than ever, you regretted never once building up the courage to confess.

Now it was too late.

You spent the next five years returning to your homeland to defend against the Imperial soldiers before remembering the promise you and your fellow classmates made back when days at the monastery were relatively peaceful. Of course, it would be a bittersweet reunion if everyone were show up at the ruined monastery, for the professor would not be there.

So imagine your surprise and astonishment when you arrived at the monastery to see Professor Byleth himself, alive and unharmed as well as looking like he hadn't aged a day in the five years that had passed. There was no time to think or say anything beyond a 'I'm so glad you're safe Professor' as everyone back from your class worked together to repel the bandits that had taken refuge in the old church.

Only when the fighting was over did you abandon all sense of reason and with endless tears, both sorrowful and joyful, you launched yourself at Professor Byleth, catching him off-guard as he wrapped his arms around your body to steady you. The professor could only stare at you in bewilderment as you clung to him tightly, your sobs and tears dampening his dark cloak but at this point, you didn't have the care to be mortified.

You were just so happy—relieved and overjoyed to see your professor, alive and well again.

If your classmates had anything to say, they didn't voice it. The only sounds you could hear were the sounds of your own sobbing.

Eventually, you felt Professor Byleth's grip tightened on you, feeling a hand snake up to the back of your head, occasionally stroking your head gently.

“I know, I know,” He cooed gently, “I'm back.”

And that was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the rest of the class going >:3c
> 
> I've been alternating between drawing (because GUESS WHO HASN'T DRAWN IN MONTHS AND IS RUSTY AND HAS A LOT OF PROJECTS TO WORK ON), playing Three Houses (over 800+ hours what is wrong with me), playing a bit of the FGO event, eating and writing this so what should have been a 5 minute short ended up being an hour because that's just how I work ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Café au Lait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au; pre-established relationship

Mornings at the cafe you work at were either busy with numerous customers filing in to have their early breakfast or coffee for the day or it was quiet, the interior of the place barren with only the sound of the coffee machines working and the radio that's played daily. Today was one of those quiet days.

You sighed, hands folded with each other as your leaned your elbows onto the counter, finding it boring without a single customer to serve. It may be due to the fact that it looked like it was going to rain, if the scary, grey clouds in the sky outside were an indicator, that it was why there were hardly any customers.

Doesn't make it any less boring. Though one of your co-workers doesn't seem to share your sentiment.

“Another lazy shift right? Oh goody, now I can doze off all I want.” Hilda giggled, coming to stand beside you at the counter, “Don't you think so too?”

“Isn't it kind of boring?”

“Boring? Oh come on you workaholic, easy days like this are so nice. Getting paid for doing nothing? That's the dream job I asked for.”

You couldn't help but snort at her reply. Granted you didn't mind easy days, but waking up early in the morning just to do a morning shift and not have any customers? You might as well have stayed home, wrapped in your blankets and sleeping the day away.

As if to finally put you out of your boredom, the bell at the door chimed which signalled that a customer had walked into the cafe. Hilda held her hands up as if to say 'I ain't taking that—it's all yours' and shaking your head with mock exasperation, you turned your attention to the door to greet the customer.

Whatever greeting you wanted to say was lost in your throat as your eyes landed on the customer and damn did the the cafe suddenly go on fire because the temperature suddenly rose. Oh wait, that was just your cheeks, burning as a blush made its way onto them. You could only stared wide-eyed at the customer, a young man, as he busied himself with looking at the menu boards, deciding on what to have.

Hilda might (or rather most definitely) have noticed the way you're not-so-discretely checking out this new customer—and he's most definitely new because there's no way you'd forget a customer as _hot_ looking as this guy.

Teal coloured hair that frames his face and purple-blue eyes in a shade so pretty they look like jewels. This man also great taste in fashion; a black turtleneck shirt with a beige overcoat worn over it and some nice fitted dark blue jeans along with black dress shoes. But the kicker, _oh the kicker_, were those black-rimmed glasses he was wearing. Somehow with those glasses he looked ten times hotter. Oh geez, were you drooling? You hope you weren't.

“Excuse me?”

The customer's soft voice snapped you out of your gawking as you blinked a couple of times at the young man, who waited patiently for you to say something.

“O-Oh, hi! Um, I mean, welcome! C-Can I—uh, how can I help you sir?”

You swore you heard a 'snrk' sound from somewhere behind you and without a doubt, it belonged to Hilda. You cursed the pink-haired girl mentally as you kept your attention on the customer in front of you. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind that you basically looked and acted like a fool in front of him as he nodded.

“This is my first time at this cafe. Do you recommend anything?” He asked.

Oh god you could totally melt at his low, soft voice. But nope, you were at work. You can melt in your home later.

“Oh a first timer are you? Well, I do recommend the café au lait as the favourite house blend and of course, you can have french toast to eat or the scrambled eggs on toast—both are popular here!”

The customer hummed before the corners of his lips curled into a barely there smile, “Is that so? Then I'll take that coffee and the two dishes.”

You grinned, ringing up his order, “Of course sir!”

* * *

“Smooth service.” Hilda snickered once you finished serving the <strike>cute</strike> customer and finally found some time to chat with your co-worker.

“Shut it, I heard you laughing at me.” You grumbled.

“Well how can I not? It's funny and kinda cute to see you fall over your words like that,” Hilda's lips curled into a mischievous smirk, “I'm telling Claude later.”

“Please don't, he's got enough dirt on me already.”

But the poorly concealed smirk on Hilda's face meant that she was totally going to tell Claude later. And once Claude gets a hold of a gossip, _hoo boy_.

“You know, why don't you go up and ask for his number?”

“Wait, WHAT?”

You slapped a hand over your mouth at your outburst, eyes darting to the customer to see that your shout had caught his attention. He cocked his head to the side in question but you just smiled and waved to gesture that nothing was wrong as you turned to look back at Hilda, hiding your red face. Your co-worker's response was just to stifle her laughter.

“You got it _bad_.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, the customer decided it was time to leave. You made your way up to him, flashing the best smile you can muster, trying to pretend that you weren't just teased mercilessly by your co-worker just a moment ago.

“Thank you for dining with us!” You beamed.

The young man only smiled, “No, I should thank you for such a delicious breakfast. And the coffee was nice—I'll definitely have it again.”

“That's good to hear! Have a good day sir!”

“And you too.”

Once he left, you let out a breath that you didn't realise you were holding onto. _Finally_, now Hilda can stop trying to embarrass you. As much as it saddened you to see the customer go, you didn't know if you could stand another moment of Hilda teasing you over your attraction to the good-looking customer. And you didn't have the chance to get his number, <strike>but it wasn't like you were trying to get his number or anything, not at all</strike>.

Humming a light tune to yourself, you noticed a small spiral-spine notebook left on the table and let out a small gasp. Oh shoot, the customer left his notebook behind! Hoping that he wrote his details on it so that you can reach out to him, you froze once you grabbed the notebook and read what was on it.

_'Thanks for the great coffee and food. This is my number, I'd like to chat with you more. You seem like a fun person to be around. -Byleth Eisner.'_

The last thing you heard was Hilda shouting your name as you promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: how can intsys make Byleth hotter  
Byleth: *wears glasses*  
me: oh shit, oh hell
> 
> This prompt hit me at work today so I was like 'shit i better write this down so i can work with this prompt when i get back home' and this is the result. It's pretty much confirmed that Byleth has a large appetite so hence why he took both dishes.
> 
> Reader: would you like french toast or scrambled eggs on toast  
Byleth: yes


	4. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-timeskip; i had pre-established relationship in mind but you could also read it as established; takes place in Azure Moon or Verdant Wind; do take care due to mild spoilers!

The atmosphere around Garreg Mach that day after everyone returned from the large-scale battle that took place at Gronder Field was gloomy and oppressing. Not only was it a brutal battle, but it was also heavy on the heart and soul. So many soldiers, _friends_, were lost to the battle—a consequence of the chaotic war that wrought through Fódlan.

Your muscled ached and your heart throbbed, both from having to exert yourself in battle, but also having to go through that torturous split-second decision to cut down former classmates and friends. The battle may be over, but you doubt that sleep could ever wash away the feeling of guilt and sorrow from having to kill those you used to go to school together with.

So you rolled around in your bed restlessly—no matter how hard you tried, sleep would not come. In the back of your mind, you always knew that you would be forced to fight former classmates but whether it was due to the choice to live in blissful ignorance or not, the thought never really once weighed on your mind.

Until the fight at the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. Where you were forced to cut down Ferdinand. That was when it truly hit you that this wasn't just a simple dispute in a difference of opinions. This was war—and it as bloody and chaotic as Edelgard promised it would be.

“I'll go for a walk...” You whispered to yourself, throwing the blankets off your body and throwing on a simple coat to shield you from the chilly night air as you stepped out of your room.

Letting out a small sigh as the fresh air filled your nostrils, you walked around the monastery, the place silent save for the faint sounds of crickets. It wasn't just you, everyone else was worn out from the fight—whether they could sleep or not was beyond your knowledge. You truly don't think anyone wouldn't be shaken after an event like that.

_Even Professor Byleth._

Sucking in a sharp breath at the thought of your professor, you found eyes panning over to the man's room. He had masked it well enough, but even you could tell that the battle at Gronder Field rattled your stoic professor more than he would like to show. After all, even if they weren't in his class, he had helped out and taught some of those students, even if it was only for a brief moment. Not to mention those few times he'd call on a student from another house for mission assistance. Killing each other as former classmates and friends was already heartbreaking enough, but to a teacher whose job it was to protect and guide their students and then doing the complete opposite?

That would rattle even the most stoic of professors.

Taking a deep breath, you willed yourself to make your way to Byleth's room, the thumping in your chest started getting faster as your footsteps against the stone-paved ground seemed to grow louder. Once you reached his door, the pounding in your ears nearly gave you a headache, but here you were. Might as well commit to it.

Bringing up a shaking hand, balled into a fist, you knocked against the wooden door, so gently that you feared your professor might not even hear it. If he was even awake.

“Professor?” Your voice came out wispy and shaky—the nerves finally reaching its peak to show itself in your voice.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity for you as Byleth finally opened his door. His face remained passive and blank, but you could see the weariness in his purple-blue eyes and the noticeable bags underneath them.

“Oh, it's you,” He stated simply, “...It's late, you should be asleep.”

“I can't sleep,” You answered truthfully, twiddling your thumbs, “And I could say the same to you Professor—why are you still up?”

Professor Byleth didn't say anything, but his eyes did soften, even if it was barely noticeable, “After what happened today, I suppose sleep is the furthest thing from everyone's mind.”

So you were right—the battle also weighed heavily on your professor's mind. That gave you both comfort in the shared mutuality but also worry. The last time you've ever seen Professor Byleth this weary and sullen was back during the academy times—when Jeralt had died.

Shaking your head, you dismissed those dark days from your mind. There was no time to think about the past—for now, you have to focus on the present, the war.

“Well, if you can't sleep, would you like to keep me company? It might be best to talk to another person during times like this.” Byleth's words broke you out of your thoughts.

If you were more awake and not weighed down by the grimness of the war, you'd flush and become a stuttering mess on how scandalous this impromptu midnight rendezvous was. But just like everyone else, you were tired, both physically and mentally so all you did was nod, stepping into your professor's room when he stepped out of the way to let you in.

His room was just like every other student dorm room, only much more bare than your own—with only a desk cluttered with tomes and scrolls to show that it was lived in. In fact, it looked like Professor Byleth had been doing some reading and maybe even working before you had come knocking at his door.

Seeing your gaze on his desk, Byleth made to tidy them, “Sorry, I've just been doing some reading. I'll clear these away.”

“No,” You shook your head, shooting him a small smile, “It's fine.”

Silence fell between the two of you. It was neither comforting nor awkward. Looking around the room awkwardly for a place to sit, you contemplated sitting at the small table that Byleth normally sat to drink tea with anyone he invited, but the green-haired professor gestured to his bed with a tilt of his head and so you chose to sit on top of his bed—the plush mattress sinking slightly as you did.

Byleth didn't take long before he sat down beside you. Your heart thumped wildly against your chest and you were sure that your cheeks were hot and flushed, but the only light source in the room was a single lit candle on his desk so you hoped that he couldn't see the blush on your cheeks.

“...I wish I could have saved them.” Byleth murmured quietly, starting off the conversation.

“Save?” You repeated in an equally quiet voice.

“The students—the ones we were forced to fight at Gronder Field,” The professor paused, “After the battle, I thought to myself, 'what if I had recruited them to my house five years ago?'. Would they be alive? Would they end up still fighting for their country?”

He shook his head slightly, “No matter what I thought, it can't change what has been done.”

You only nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. Byleth didn't seem to mind your lack of reply and the both of you sat in mutual silence. A few minutes must have passed before you gathered the courage to speak up, hoping your voice wasn't shaking.

“Is there really no other way? Any other path Edelgard could have taken—why did she have to take such a bloody path?”

Silence. Byleth didn't move his head to look at you, only staring at the floor. Finally, he opened his mouth.

“I don't know.”

You smiled wryly, “I thought so. I just—I can't take it anymore. The fighting, the chaos—everything. I've had to kill friends and former classmates! We killed Ferdinand and many others. I just can't handle this!”

Perhaps it was all due to the stress and sorrow, but you felt all your emotions well up. Tears pooling in your eyes and your body trembling and shaking, with the faintest sound of sniffles that escaped before you could stop them. Then the tears dropped, slowly but surely, down onto the wooden floor as you lowered your head to try and hide your tears from Byleth.

Apparently you didn't hide your face as well as you thought because your professor gently pulled you to him, so that your face was against his chest and his arms around you, one of this hands wounding its way to the back of your head to keep you nestled close to him.

“P-Professor...?”

“Shh, just go on and cry. Let it all out.”

The overwhelming stress as well as Byleth's soft, coaxing voice broke the dam within you and so, burying your face into his chest, you cried. It reminded you of the time you hugged him and cried because he showed up again after five years of being missing. Except, those were tears of joy—these were tears of sorrow and anguish.

You didn't know how long you've been crying, but regardless, Byleth never stopped you nor did he ever let go. By the time you had finished, your eyes were swollen and red, your cheeks were flushed and you were tired.

“I-I'm sorry,” You hiccuped slightly, pulling away from Byleth slightly, but still within his hold, “I didn't mean to...”

But Byleth only shook his head, a small smile on his lips, “Don't be—it's been rough. For you and the others. For now, sleep. You've tired yourself out.”

“But...”

“Sleep.”

It was an order, not a request. Tired, you could only nod dumbly as Byleth gently laid you down onto his bed, pulling the covers over you. The battle earlier combined with your little emotional episode made it difficult to keep your eyes opened, your gaze becoming hazy.

The last thing you saw before you fell asleep however, was Byleth's face growing closer to your own, a small gentle smile on his lips before a small pressure pressed itself onto your forehead.

Whatever it was, you fell into a blissful slumber, finally being able to rest easy even if it's only for one night.

* * *

**BONUS**

“Professor are you awake? I have something urgent to discuss with you and—”

Seteth, bright and early first thing in the morning, made his way over to Byleth's room, intending to discuss a new plan of action with the professor. There wasn't a moment to lose and they would need to decide on their next course of action before the Imperial troops recovered.

What he didn't expect to see when he cracked the door open to Byleth's room were him and one of his students curled up in bed, fast asleep. If Seteth had recalled, this student was someone Byleth had a soft spot for, even if the stoic professor didn't say anything about it.

Letting out a small huff of amusement, the adviser only sighed in defeat, “I suppose letting them sleep in for a little longer wouldn't hurt.”

He'd just have to cover for the professor should anyone be looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i didn't write anything yesterday what should i update this booklet with today  
my brain: ANGST  
me: u right
> 
> I did wanted to keep who'd you kill at Myrrdin vague but i can't keep vaguing all the time sjdhfskf sorry Ferdie i love you so much but yeah :( No matter how many times I replay my NG+ file, everytime I reach Gronder Field in Azure Moon or Verdant Wind I die emotionally bc I don't always recruit all students so that's on me for bringing angst upon myself.
> 
> Also I know that Divine Pulse acts like a rewind time mechanic in-game but I kind of see as more of like a foresight ability than outright controlling time. I mean it's mainly there for gameplay mechanics so the true nature of it is still up for debate.
> 
> And also, did I plan for the bonus scene? No. Do I regret it? Nope >:3c


	5. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate universe

The wealthy were never shy about displaying their wealth—even more so during special events where it was an excuse to show off their luxury and riches. Such as the masquerade ball you were attending at some influential noble's manor. If you had a choice you would have chosen not to attend it altogether, but your father had insisted that you show up, even if you stuck to the walls of the ballroom the entire night.

So here you were, dressed in a fine gown and heels, hair done up in an elaborate hairstyle and held in place with various jewelled hairpins. A mask, sitting comfortably on the bridge of your nose, concealed most of your face to the other guests, who were also wearing masks of their own. After all, what was a masquerade ball without the masks themselves.

While your father mingled with other powerful nobles, you stuck yourself to the wall, in contrast to the other ladies and lords who sought company to chat or dance with. You were sure that you stuck out like a sore thumb with how antisocial you were being, but that didn't stop the many young lords at the ball from asking you to dance with them.

You declined each and every one of them.

Eventually, you retreated to the balcony, leaning gently against the rail and breathing a sigh of relief as the fresh air hit your face, cooling it as it was no doubt flushed from being in a room filled to the brim with people. Only a few more hours of this—you can steel yourself to make it through the remainder of the ball.

“Did you come out here to escape too?”

The unfamiliar voice made you jump slightly when it came out of the blue. Turning your head back, you noticed a young man walking over towards you, a mask donned on his face as well. His teal hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, especially when its white light hit those tresses. He too leaned against the rails of the balcony, looking up at the moon in the night sky—brighter than even the largest of chandeliers back in the ballroom.

His question wasn't patronising—it was out of curiosity. So, you nodded.

“I'm not very comfortable with social events like this. I don't think I ever can.”

“I agree. I'm here to accompany an influential lord rather than of my own volition.”

You smiled wryly, “That makes both of us.”

Silence fell between the two of you. However, despite being a stranger, you didn't feel any discomfort. Maybe it was the mutual feeling about forced to attend the ball or maybe it was his soothing voice whenever he spoke.

“Did you escape here because of those young lords pestering you?” The stranger asked, amusement laced in his tone, “I believe a lord or two are searching the ballroom for a shy, mysterious nymph.”

“This nymph has no interest in entertaining those lords,” You shook your head, “And what of yourself? Did you come to escape the giggling groups of noble ladies?”

“Yes.”

His words were curt and blunt and you couldn't help the small laugh that escaped your lips. Although the man's expression barely changed, there was a small quirk in the corners of his lips—a smile however small it was.

The two of you continued to chat with one another, before you heard the sound of a bell chiming—it belonged to manor's clock tower. The bell chiming meant that there was only an hour before the ball ended to your dismay. While you may not have enjoyed the ball overall, the small moment you've had with this young man made it enjoyable and you were saddened to part.

And you didn't even know his name.

The masked man only hummed, “I suppose our time is nearly at its end.”

“Indeed.” You murmured, unable to hide the disappointment in your voice.

The stranger only stared at you for a moment before holding out his hand. You stared at his hand and then back at his face, confusion written all over your face. He didn't seem to mind—in fact he seemed amused by it.

“Shall we share a dance?” He asked.

You flushed, “Oh no I couldn't—I'm not very good at dancing and honestly, I don't want to dance in front of a crowd.”

The man only chuckled lightly, “Whoever said we were going to be dancing in the ballroom?”

Oh. _Oh_.

If not the ballroom, then he was suggesting...out here, on the balcony—under the moon. You didn't know if it was his smile or pull of his purple-blue eyes that compelled you to take his hand but you did, reaching out and placing your hand in his. With a fluid movement and transition, he moved you closer to him, arms and hand into position for a waltz.

And with the faint music coming from the ballroom to use as a guide, the two of you slowly and gracefully glided along the marble tiles of the balcony. You had to admit that dancing was not one of your strong points but perhaps it was due to the masked man's lead that you were able to match his footwork—each movement as graceful as the next.

All the while you kept your gaze locked onto the man and he on yours. Once the music ended, so did the dance, much to your dismay. But even so, neither of the two of you dared to break apart from each other—still locked in each other's arms and gazing at each other. The masked man only let out a small sigh.

“I suppose that's the end of our evening together.” He spoke, reluctantly removing his hands from you.

Your heart dropped as you watched him take a few steps back and bow to you. Was this how the night was going to end? Without you ever knowing his name?

“Thank you for the dance. Although I had no desire to attend this ball, the time I've spent with you made it worth it. Farewell milady.” The masked man smiled, turning on his heels to leave.

No—you weren't going to let it end like this.

Without thinking, you lunged forward, one of your hand grabbing onto his wrist and stopping the man in his tracks. Although mildly embarrassed for how you acted out of the blue, you took in a deep breath and dared to ask.

“M-May I know the name of the gentleman I just danced with?”

It was silent once more. After what felt like an eternity, the man turned around slowly to face you again. Before you realised what's going on, the man what gently cupped your cheeks with his hands and in one of them, was the mask he was wearing—which meant...

Your breath got stuck in your throat as you now faced to see the man, the mask no longer hiding his face, _and beauty_, from you. Long lashes accentuated his purple-blue eyes even more and his skin, unblemished and glowing from the moonlight made you envy him if only slightly. With a smile, the man gently untied the ribbon keeping your own mask in place, pulling it away from your face so that your own face was shown to him. Your large eyes locked with his own, your faces drawing near each other.

“My name is Byleth.”

And with the mask he was holding in his hand to shield you from the eyes of those in the ballroom who would look outside, he gently placed his lips onto yours, just as the bell in the clock tower chimed once more into the moonlit night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, shooting up from my bed at 5:57am: MASQUERADE BALL
> 
> Also fifth prompt in and I finally made Byleth smooch the reader. I don't know why the masquerade ball prompt popped into my head at like 6am in the morning (especially when I was still DEAD ASLEEP) but here it is—take my offering. You could also see this as in-universe, but I had the idea of the ball scene in my original work (which I have not shared online because I am SCARED and it's still mainly WIP) in mind when I wrote this but yeah, take your pick.
> 
> Let's hope I don't get any more random bouts of inspiration at ungodly hours in the morning. One of these days I'll end up waking at 2am I swear.


	6. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au; established relationship; this chapter is from Byleth's POV

Byleth knew how much of a schemer Claude was—the wayward brunet was a student of his for two years at Garreg Mach University, studying ancient history and civilisation, but even two years and the professor could not help but sometimes fall for the younger man's traps.

Such as this one.

Byleth felt his left eye twitch a bit as he looked down on his phone, re-reading the text from Claude over and over.

_'Glad to see you're on board Teach! Can't wait to see you at the beach—there's gonna be a load of food and a certain you-know-who in a cute swimsuit ;)'_

That you-know-who being you, his beloved girlfriend. The two of you had been dating for six months after he first met you while you were working as a waitress in a small café. After frequenting the shop as a regular for the next few weeks, he eventually asked you out and you had agreed. Although his work as a university professor kept him quite busy with marking papers and writing up thesis for his own postgraduate work, whenever he had free time, he'd like to spend it with you and you were one of the only few people he can name that could bring a smile on his normally stoic face.

Which Claude_ had_ noticed and took advantage of.

When his former student had texted him, inviting him to come join his beach party, the professor had declined, stating that he still had a lot of work to get through as well as of his lack of interest in the beach. At least, that was until Claude mentioned that you would be there and immediately all logic went out the window. Byleth didn't consider himself the jealous type, but the idea of letting of other guys seeing you in a swimsuit (he hasn't even seen you in one himself goddammit) caused a surge of annoyance to course through him and he agreed almost instantaneously—paperwork and thesis be damned.

Claude had set the bait and he fell for it—hook, line and sinker. Pleased with his victory, Claude has sent him the details of the beach and it was then Byleth realised that he played into his former student's hands _yet again_ and internally berated himself for it.

He sighed, pocketing his phone away, running a hand through his teal-coloured hair. Not much he could do about it now—he'd just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Although...

Byleth felt a small, almost giddy, smile curl up on his lips at the thought of you. If there was anything good that was to come out of this, it was spending time with you. He swore he could hear Sylvain's voice yelling _'SAPPY LOVEBIRD'_ in his head, but he didn't care.

Because as far as he was concerned, it was true.

* * *

Days went by in a flash and the next thing he knew, it was the day of Claude's beach party. When he had informed you that he was also attending the party, you had excitedly texted him saying how much you were looking forward to spending more time with him—it made him smile at his desk at work and possibly shocking one of his students who had came by for assistance and saw the normally stoic professor actually _smiling_.

So it was decided the two of you would travel to the beach together by his car and was why you had stayed at his place the night before so that the two of you were ready to go by the time you both woke up. You were humming a light tune to yourself as you helped with loading your bags into his car, with Byleth watching with a fond smile on his face. You were always cute in his eyes, but for some reason you were just a lot cuter today.

He wondered how cute you'd be in a swimsuit.

“Is that everything?” Your voiced snapped him out of his daydreaming thoughts and he noticed you were looking at him, a head cocked to the side.

Byleth gave the trunk a once-over glance and, satisfied that everything was there, nodded, “It looks like it. The only thing for us to do now is get into the car and be on our way.”

You grinned, clapping your hands together, “Oh I'm so excited—I haven't been to the beach in years! And I can't wait to see our friends there too!”

Well they were your friends, but to Byleth, many of the people at the party were his former students from university—all who have since graduated and moved on with their life. Still, a lot of them had insisted he shared his social media accounts and phone number with them, saying something about him being the favourite teacher. They had all been adamant on it, particularly Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude—_especially_ Claude.

Still, they had all grown on him and he had to admit, he did chuckle at some of the silly and ridiculous posts he sees on their social media accounts. He was looking forward to seeing a lot of them again. Both you and Byleth made your way into his car and once he started up the engine and reversed onto the road, the two of you were off to the beach.

It hadn't taken long before the beach came into sight—with the radio on as background noise, you and Byleth had been chatting, as you always did and that always seemed to make time go by. That hasn't changed, even during a car drive. Byleth watched out the corner of his eyes how you stared out the window, a bright opened smile on your face as you took in the vast white sands and blue ocean, slighting rocking in your seat from how excited you were.

_Goddammit you were too cute_.

By the time Byleth's car had reached the parking area, Claude and Hilda immediately greeted the two, with the pink-haired girl stealing you away before Byleth and even you could get a word in. Before he could do or say anything, Claude slung an arm over his shoulders and the teal-haired professor turned to see his former student wear a giant, shit-eating grin.

This can't be good.

“What are you planning?” Byleth couldn't help but ask.

“I'm wounded Teach! You'd think little old me would be up to no good?” Claude feigned hurt, using his free hand to place it over his chest, where his heart would be.

“Yes—yes I do.”

Claude only laughed, “Ah I do love your bluntness. But enough of that, let's get your thinks unpacked and change into appropriate beachwear shall we?”

Byleth couldn't help but sigh. Although unspoken, he knew whatever Claude and Hilda were planning, it involved you being kept away from him. He hoped it wouldn't be too long—he'd probably tear this whole beach apart just to find you if he had to. So surrendering to his scheming former student, the professor got to work unloading both of your bags before Claude eventually dragged him off to change.

* * *

By the time everyone else had arrived, you were still nowhere in sight. Neither was Hilda but he was more concerned with your whereabouts. Not to mention that as soon as Dorothea, Annette and Mercedes had arrived, they disappeared to god knows where. Byleth knew they were off to wherever you were hidden—just what were these girls doing keeping you hostage? None of the others so much as said anything about the missing girls, avoiding the topic whenever he brought it up and he was starting to think this has to do with whatever Claude had been planning. How he managed to rope the ever-proper Dimitri along with Dedue and even Hubert (who only came along because Edelgard would be attending) to go along with his plans, Byleth would never know.

By now his patience was wearing thin and as he was about to get up and search for you, Dorothea decided to show herself, smiling a mischievous smile. Why did Byleth feel so nervous all of a sudden from that smile alone?

“Oh professor!” Dorothea greeted him the moment she got close, “Just the person I wanted to see! Sorry for stealing away your precious girlfriend like that, but the surprise is all ready to go!”

Byleth arched an eyebrow, “Surprise?”

“Yep!”

Somehow magically appearing at his side, Hilda piped up, causing him to jump slightly, not expecting her unexpected appearance. She paid no attention to his surprise and continued speaking.

“We all planned this out and worked really hard on it—so you better appreciate it professor.” She huffed.

Before he could even say anything, Annette and Mercedes reappeared next to Dorothea, both giggling and wearing wide smiles. They weren't the only ones who reappeared.

Byleth felt his breath get stuck in his throat when you also reappeared, your cheeks flushed slightly. You were now changed out of your clothing of a t-shirt and some shorts and instead, wearing a cute ruffled bikini and your hair was pulled into low pigtails. And you were wearing the tiniest touch of makeup (waterproof of course), no doubt courtesy of the girls who stole you away from him to doll you up like this. The swimsuit, the hairstyle and the makeup made you look so...so...

_Cute_.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so. Sylvain let out a long whistle, standing a few feet behind Byleth.

“Looking good! Cute as always!” He called out to you, making the flush on your cheeks grow bright and Byleth's left eye to start twitching.

It wasn't just Sylvain, some of the other guys started making comments too, much to his chagrin.

“Cute swimsuit! Looks good on you!”

Claude.

“Yeah it's super cute!”

Raphael.

“Indeed. You were already lovely, but this brings out another beauty to you.”

Lorenz.

“I agree. It's very lovely—oh I apologise if we are making you uncomfortable.”

Dimitri.

Byleth couldn't take it anymore—storming up to you, he swiftly removed the jacket he had been wearing to protect his skin from the sun and placed it around you to shield you from their wandering eyes. Your eyes met his, cheeks still flushed from the attention. He could hear Sylvain wolf-whistling and he had half a mind to kick the red-head into the ocean.

“Byleth?” Your voice called him back to attention.

He smiled sheepishly at you, “Sorry. It just...bothers me that other people also has to see you look this...cute.”

You only giggled, “It can't be helped, we're at the beach—although the sudden attention is rather embarrassing. So thank you for the jacket.”

Byleth only nodded, finally pleased that everyone seemed satisfied with his reaction and went back to whatever they were doing. With everyone's attention off the both of you, Byleth took your hand and lead you further down the beach, so that you could still see your friends but not hear them unless they shouted.

“I had no idea you could get jealous like that.” You spoke after a while.

Byleth huffed, “Neither did I.”

You giggled once again, lacing your fingers with his, “Do you want to know something Byleth?”

“Hm?”

“This was all for you—the swimsuit, hair and makeup.”

Byleth felt his cheeks burn, using his free hand to hide his face. He couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or giddy about this newfound knowledge—maybe it was a mixture of both.

“And you want to know something else?” Your tone turned mischievous.

Byleth willed himself to breathe normally, “And what would that be?”

You leaned closer and he could feet the weight of your body on his as you brought your lips closer to his ear, “The swimsuit is easily removable—just tug this string here and...”

That's it—he couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully his hand was still holding onto yours so he quickly turned on his heel and made his war back to your lodging for the weekend, with the sound of your giggling still sounding as you followed him without resistance.

Byleth decided whoever should be the one to come looking for them, he'd definitely kick them into the ocean.

* * *

**BONUS**

Claude grinned as he watched Teach and you head towards your lodging that he had prepared for the weekend. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back—another scheme well done.

“You look pleased.” Hilda commented once she walked towards him.

“Why wouldn't I be? The plan worked—Teach needed the break, that guy's a workaholic I swear.” Claude sighed.

Hilda only nodded, “True. Still you owe me for this—I had to pull a couple of strings to get that swimsuit made in time for today and getting here with it before they did. That was super early you know.”

“Don't worry I haven't forgotten—just hit me up whenever.”

“I'll take you up on that.

…

“So you think they'll join us again for lunch?”

“I'd give them until dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just getting longer and longer and I don't know if it's because thirst or just wanting to pump out more content but here it is, take this obligatory beach episode. There was no inspiration for this prompt. I live in Australia and it was HOT today so I wrote a beach chapter.
> 
> The rest of the characters are there, but I can't write lines for everyone without it looking tacky or forced so yeah. I don't know why but the idea of Claude roping Dimitri into going along with his schemes is just so funny.
> 
> Claude: Dimitri i need your help  
Dimitri: i don't know about this Claude  
Claude: :(  
Dimitri: ...oh fine


	7. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-timeskip epilogue; established relationship; canon compliant; takes place in any route beside Crimson Flower (since I chose to mention Byleth's hair being mint green in this)

The faintest sounds of birds chirping as well as the sunlight that filtered its way into the bedroom, slowly but surely crept its way over to the large bed you were currently sleeping in. Once the sunlight decided to land itself onto your still-closed eyelids, you twitched a bit, mildly annoyed that the morning light dared to wake you up.

Still, the bright light on your closed eyelids were beginning to irritate you and forced with no other choice, you slowly cracked open your eyes—blinking a few times to rid yourself of the bleariness you still felt. Once your vision started clearing up, you felt a dreamy smile curl up on your lips at what you saw before you.

Byleth, _your_ Byleth, was still asleep, mint green hair splayed around his pillow and his body turned slightly towards you although he was sleeping on his back. The sunlight that came in from the thin material of the curtains bathed him in an almost ethereal light—he looked as those he was glowing and blessed by that light. It was breathtaking to say the least and you could have sworn your heart skipped a beat.

Carefully moving closer to him as to not wake him up, you sidled up close to him, admiring his face up close. With his eyes closed, you could see his lashes more clearly—they gently touched his cheek from how long they are. You were jealous quite frankly—it wasn't fair that Byleth had longer lashes than you. Still, you couldn't deny that how pretty he was and you could recall those days back in at the academy where other students would comment on how handsome the new professor was. He earned himself a fair few admirers, yourself included. It wasn't uncommon for Byleth to receive numerous amounts of love letters—some anonymous, others signed. It had made you jealous at the time and you felt guilty for being petty about it, but things were different now.

He was now yours—_all yours_.

Your eyes drifted down to the engagement ring that sat on your left ring finger—a beautiful silver band with jewels of blue and orange. Just two weeks ago, not too long after quelling the chaos of war from Fódlan, Byleth had called you up to the Goddess Tower and after a few words exchanged with each other about all that has happened since the war, he had shocked you by presenting a ring and proposing to you. You were overwhelmed with emotion so much that you even burst into tears, no doubt scaring a few years off of Byleth. His fears were for naught however because you accepted—without hesitation.

The sound of stirring that came from Byleth moving in bed snapped you back to the present time, just in time for your beloved to slowly opened his eyes and blinked them—just as you did not too long ago. As soon as Byleth's eyes focused on you, he smiled, pulling you closer to press a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Good morning.” He spoke, voice still rough from sleep.

You giggled, nuzzling your nose against his neck, “Good morning.”

You felt his throat rumble slightly from the chuckle that escapes his lips, before give you another kiss—this time to the top of your head. Eventually the both of you shifted on the bed so that Byleth ended up holding close to him, your head tucked under his chin and legs tangling with each other. Neither of you two had any desire to get out of bed—you in particular knowing just how busy your husband-to-be wanted to keep him to herself. At least for a while longer.

Luckily for you, Byleth didn't seem to mind one bit.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, one of his hands moving down to find your own, lacing his fingers with yours.

“I did. I was having the most wonderful dream—until the sunlight woke me up, that is.” You answered, earning a chuckle from Byleth.

“I too was having a wonderful dream until someone decided to stare at me while I sleep.” He smirked lightly.

“Hush you.” You pouted, slapping his chest lightly.

You couldn't remember the last time you were able to smile or laugh freely like this. When the war broke out, it had been nothing but suffering, sorrow and anguish—there wasn't a place or time appropriate enough for you to smile or laugh and if it were, it was usually out of bitterness and sadness. Now, after five years of chaotic warfare, your heart felt light for once. It had been so long since you felt this sense of peace that it almost felt foreign.

“What are you thinking about?” Byleth's concerned voice broke you out of your thoughts and you tilted your head upwards to meet his gaze.

You smiled to reassure him, “Oh, just thinking how it's nice—nice it is to finally feel at peace.”

There were still a lot of work to be done, especially with the clean up and restoration projects so peace was still technically a long ways away. But this was as close to peace as you can get—spending quiet time with Byleth was your peace.

Byleth hummed, “The past few years have been rough on you hasn't it? You're finally able to experience something as close to peace after all that.”

“Yes. I know there's still a lot of work to be done but,” You smiled sheepishly, “It's nice when it's just the two of us, just chatting and being close like this.”

“Don't worry, once the workload has calmed down we'll have more moments like this,” Byleth smiled, gently stroking your hand with his fingers, “And of course, there's also our wedding too.”

Oh, yes. The wedding.

With Fódlan in its current state of repair, you and Byleth had agreed to hold off your wedding until most of the workload has calmed down. It was a shame that you wouldn't be able to officially call him your husband for a while, but it was better to hold a wedding when the land was stable and the people finally able to move on with their lives from the horrors of war.

So for now, you'll relish in these intimate moments where you felt like a married couple.

Byleth slowly turned his head to look at the hourglass by the beside and huffed lightly, “It's about time for us to get up—there's a lot of work to do today.”

While he made to sit up, you stayed where you were, laying half on the bed and half on your fiancé. Byleth let out an amused huff.

“My love...”

“Just a while longer? Please?”

You gave him the best, watery, puppy dog eyes you could make that caused the green-haired man to falter in his resolve ever so slightly. It hasn't failed you before and you were sure it wouldn't fail you now. Eventually, Byleth let out a small sigh of defeat, laying back down on the bed without resistance.

“For a while longer then.” He decided, causing you to grin, pressing a few kisses to his lips in thanks.

Byleth also returned the favour by pressing a few of his own kisses to your lips, the both of you going in back and forth to share more short, sweet kisses, every so often giggling and making small chat with each other.

There was truly no other peace for you than these moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure, unfiltered, tooth-rotting fluff. The chapter is a little shorter compared to the last two but listen, if it went any longer it's just gonna be a smooching fest let me tell you that.
> 
> Also I haven't mentioned this before, but thank you for all the kudoses and bookmarks! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed/are enjoying these little ficlets that I've been writing out of self-indulgence and thirst and my own whims. I don't know how long this booklet is gonna get (i'm a whirlwind of whims you never know what's going on in my mind), but so long as these hands can still type I'll write as many ficlets as I want >:3c


	8. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-timeskip epilogue; this chapter is from Byleth's POV

Byleth loved every part of you, but his favourite physical trait of yours had to be your hair—there was something soothing to him about running his fingers through your soft tresses. During the academy days, there was a time where your hair was fairly short, barely reaching past your shoulders. The five years during his disappearance, you fought through the war and he didn't know if it was due to stress or you just didn't have the time or luxury to afford it, but you had grown out your hair. He had noticed it immediately when he was reunited with you, but it was only after the war did he manage to finally be able to run his hand through your long, soft locks.

“Is my hair really that entertaining to you?” You had asked while he hummed in response.

“Entertaining wouldn't be the word I'd use. It's relaxing—I like playing with your hair.” He answered causing you to flush slightly, but allow a small giggle to escape your lips.

Currently the two of you were out in the outskirts of Garreg Mach Monastery, seated amongst a grassy field filled with various flowers. During the war, the areas around the monastery had been destroyed, trampled underneath soldiers' boots and mounts, taking away grass, fertile soil and even flowers. With Fódlan's restoration coming underway, not only buildings have gone under repairs, there was also work done to nurse nature back to vibrancy.

After what felt like months, Byleth was finally able to find time to spend it with you and so the two of you chose to get out of the monastery gates to spend quiet time together out in the fields. Although it had been peaceful since the war, there were still reports of bandits and resistance remnants so neither of you left without your weapons for safety.

Still even so, that didn't mean you guys couldn't relax, if only for a spell.

By now, Byleth had moved from running his hands through your hair and began to braid it. The first time he had tried braiding your hair, it was, to be blunt, disastrous. He had no idea of the braiding pattern and in the end, your hair ended up looking like a knotted bird's nest. You had laughed it off, finding his rare bouts of clumsiness endearing but Byleth felt mortified—he hadn't mean for your hair to get so tangled that poor Dorothea looked like she was going to have a stroke over it. So he ended up having to employ Hilda's help in teaching him how to braid hair, knowing he'd have to owe something to the pink-haired girl later. It had taken a while, but now he was confident in his hair-braiding skills.

“You've gotten better at braiding.” You commented, relishing in the gentle movements your fiancé was making with your hair.

“I should hope so—the first attempt I've ever did was horrible.” Byleth huffed.

“It wasn't so bad.”

“My love, it was _horrible_.”

However horrible his first attempt was, he could say with certainty that your braid looked so much better Once he had tied off your braid, he had decided to carefully pick some of the flowers around him, carefully weaving them into your newly braided hair. By the time he wove the last flower into your hair, he smiled softly.

You looked so beautiful.

“Done?” You asked, looking over your shoulder back at him.

Byleth nodded, the smile never once leaving his lips, “Indeed—you look lovely.”

“And I smell sweet too apparently—did you put flowers in my hair?” You asked, bringing up a hand and feeling the soft petals of the many flowers that now rest in your hair.

“I did,” Byleth answered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your cheek, “It suits you.”

“Oh stop it you.”

Still, despite your words, your cheeks were pink and your had a large smile on your face. Byleth never got tired of seeing you smile.

“Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Lower your head for me please?”

Although he was confused, Byleth nodded, doing as you said. He felt a small weight placed on his head and the familiar sweet smell of flowers that clued him in on what you placed on him—a flower crown. Did you made this while he was busy braiding your hair?

Your giggled drew his attention to back you, “You look so cute.”

"I believe that description belongs to you.”

You snorted, “Sap.”

Byleth chuckled, taking the jab with stride. He scooted closer until he held you in his arms, pressing a kiss to your forehead as the sweet smell of flowers surrounded you both.

He only hoped the days in your future were as sweet as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet chapter for today. As far as I know, there are no flower fields mentioned in Fódlan but that doesn't stop me from making one up.
> 
> Also the idea of Byleth braiding his s/o's hair has me weak so have some more tooth-rotting fluff.


	9. Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-timeskip; kinda, sorta established relationship; canon compliant; takes place during any route

“_Uh, I guess if you're sure Professor Byleth, then I'll enter the White Heron Cup. J-Just don't be too disappointed if I lose okay!”_

He didn't know what possessed him to select you as the representative for the White Heron Cup, but that Rhea had tasked him with choosing a student from his class to participate, he quickly went to track you down and said, at point-blank, that you were chosen for the competition.

In the back of his mind, Byleth should have perhaps been more tactful of his approach, but at the time, logic wasn't on the brain. He had wanted you, specifically, to be the representative. Sure he could have chosen someone else like Dorothea or even Mercedes, but no, it had to be you.

Days and weeks were used to spend time with you, practicing the waltz in preparation for the competition. Despite your initial hesitance and occasional wail about how you have no experience in dancing—you did very well. So well in fact that you won the White Heron Cup by a landslide with all the judges giving you their score and granted you recognition as this year's dancer at the Officer's Academy.

Which now led to a problem he didn't foresee.

“I-I'm not so sure about this outfit...”

Oh dear goddess, _what had he done_?

As the winner of the White Heron Cup, you were granted a special dancer's outfit...that did little to hide your long legs and ample cleavage. Was this punishment from the goddess herself since he chose you not based on logic, but his—

“Um, Professor Byleth? Does this look weird on me?” You asked, cheeks flushing due to the rather _generous_ exposure of your usually covered up skin.

_'Goddess no. Never.'_

“No, nothing like that.” Byleth spoke, trying to keep his facial expression neutral.

Especially since they weren't alone—the teal-haired professor thought they should try and squeeze in a training session before the end of the month so his whole class was present on the plains just outside Garreg Mach Monastery. He had given his students a lot of slack due to the festivities of the ball (where he met with you at the Goddess Tower but that was a story for another time), but now it was back to business as usual.

Also, he really didn't want Seteth to hound over him and breathe down his neck.

“Weird? Why would you think that?” Sylvain piped up, sending a wink towards you, “You're looking gorgeous—I mean you always were so pretty but in that outfit? Hoo.”

“Sylvain!” Ingrid snapped, looking both mortified and appalled, “Don't speak about your classmate in such an uncouth manner!”

_'Yes, exactly.'_

Byleth glowered at his red-haired casanova student, who held up his hands to show that he meant no harm. You on the other hand, seemed to be too embarrassed to care. The professor cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all his students.

“In any case, we are here to dispatch some thieves and bandits—I expect everyone to pick up their slack and perform well, or I'll double your assignment load the moment we return.” He said.

He wasn't joking—his students can tell even with his stoic expression. Without question, the students all split off into small groups to work together and you went to join them, however Byleth stopped you.

“Is something wrong Professor Byleth?” You asked.

Before he could even answer you, you gasped in shock, “Oh no! It really is this outfit isn't it?! I should have worn my usual armour instead...!”

_'Heavens no.'_

Byleth shook his head, “No that's not it at all.”

Gently, he ushered you behind him as you looked up at him with a confused expression. The professor's response was to smile gently at you.

“We're supposed to be protecting our beautiful dancer after all.” He smiled.

Your cheeks brightened but a smile graced your lips as you nodded. Byleth nodded, unsheathing his sword from his belt and making a silent vow to himself.

_'As if I'd let any of these ruffians get their hands anywhere near her.'_

* * *

**BONUS**

“I must say Professor, your students have been excelling exceptionally well. I trust that you're not pushing them too hard as a result?” Seteth asked Byleth, his arms folded.

Byleth's response was to put on a thoughtful expression, “Now that you mention it...”

Seteth let out a sigh, shaking his head, “Professor I urge you to not push your students to the point of exhaustion, no matter how talented they are.”

“I understand.” The teal-haired professor answered.

“As long as you understand.”

A pause.

“How is your dancer by the way? Making use of the gift of the dance she was granted I hope?” Seteth asked.

Byleth nodded, “Yes—she's very talented.”

Seteth smiled, “Ah, that's good to hear, I'm glad she's putting the gift she's been giving to good use.”

Byleth had to keep his face from breaking out into a wide smile.

_'Yes. Very good use indeed.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, guess who has risen back from the dead.
> 
> I finally got around to updating this booklet bc the plot bug finally decide to bite me. Also the Cindered Shadows DLC lured me back into playing Three Houses properly again and dang can I just say how much I love Yuri?? Might consider making ficlet booklet for him as well but for now; SENSEI.
> 
> I had to thrown in the dancer class in this booklet somewhere. I had to.


	10. Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern universe au; established relationship; shifts between your POV and Byleth's

“_If I must fall...let it be by your hand.”_

Everyone watches on with bated breath as Byleth walked forward, Sword of the Creator in hand, ready to end the life of the Emperor who started the war—Edelgard von Hresvelg. As soon as he got close to Edelgard, he raised his sword, ready to strike her down.

“I wanted...to walk with you...” Edelgard spoke solemnly.

Silence until;

“_Pfft.”_

The stiffled laughter came from none other than Edelgard herself, her grip on Aymr, the weapon prop for the film, shaking a bit as she struggled to keep her laughter in. Byleth let out a snicker of his own, tapping the blade of Sword of the Creator, also a prop, on his co-actor's head.

“Stop that.” He spoke with amusement.

“I-I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it in any longer.” Edelgard laughed, her reaction causing everyone else in the room to join in as well.

“_CUT!”_

The director, though amused, shot Edelgard a small look of scolding, “Yes, yes I know the scene is rather cheesy, but it must be done right so if you can hold in the giggles until the end, that'd be great. Take ten everyone! We'll resume filming so read up your lines and get ready!”

There was a chorus of 'yes sir' as everyone scattered around the set, either preparing for their next scene or helping the film crew around. For your part, you went over to Byleth and handed your boyfriend a bottle of water and his script.

“Good work out there.” You grinned as he chuckled, accepting the bottle from you.

“Don't say that just yet—we have yet 4 more hours worth of filming to go through.” He said.

You giggled, nodding in agreement. As a fellow actress in the film, you too had your own script but as today's filming schedule mainly involved Byleth along with Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude, you didn't have to show up on set. But you didn't want to miss out on watching your boyfriend act—no matter how nonchalant and non-expressive he may be, there was just something about his acting that was captivating.

Not that the other three's acting were less than stellar of course but, you know, you may be a bit biased.

“Since you're here, why don't we rehearse your own lines?” Byleth's voice broke you out of your thoughts.

You blinked, “Uh, in case you forgot, I don't have any filming to do until next week. Shouldn't it be the other way around?”

“You think I need the practice?”

“Sweetie, you may be a wonderful actor, but not even you are perfect.”

“How cold,” Byleth feigned hurt, “My own girlfriend thinks of me as imperfect.”

“Oh don't be so dramatic you sap.” You huffed, but couldn't stop the small laugh from escaping your lips.

Who said this man was blank and boring—if he could tease you like this, he's anything but. Then again, you could blame Claude for rubbing off on him—the young man loved to meddle into your boyfriend's life from time to time (more like almost _all the time_).

“Ah if it isn't Teach and his lovely lady!”

Speak of the devil;

With a bright grin on his face, Claude walked up to both you and Byleth, a glint in his eyes. You inwardly sweated—just what was he planning? It was almost scarily uncanny how similar Claude was to his character in the script; both were infamous schemers. And it looks like he's got another schemed cooked up, no doubt involving you and your boyfriend.

“Did you need something Claude?” Byleth asked, also feeling the same sense of unease you were feeling.

“Oh no need to get all defensive Teach, I just wanted to ask a favour,” Claude turned his forest-green eyes to you, “Think you can help ol' Claude with his script? I have a scene with Hilda next that I want to practice.”

“But...isn't Hilda on set today?” You asked, scanning around the set to locate your pink-haired friend.

“This is Hilda, do you really think she's going to practice?” Claude shot you an amused look.

“Good point. All right I suppose I can—”

“I'll help.”

Compared to the wide-eyed, flabbergasted looking on your face, Claude had a wide—_very wide_, smirk on his lips as his eyes turned to look at Byleth instead, “Why Teach, if you were so interested in having a one-on-one practice session with me, you should have said so from the start.”

The look on Byleth's face was unamused and he crossed his arms, “She's not here to work—if you want someone to help, I'd be more than happy to.”

“Huh, doesn't look as if you planned to let her take it easy with the way you were—”

“Having me as your practice partner isn't a problem is it Claude?”

“No, no,” Claude grinned, unfazed by your boyfriend's suddenly chilly attitude, “Nothing wrong at all—I welcome it in fact.”

Shooting a wink at you, Claude grabbed a hold of Byleth's arm, “'Scuse me for tad, but I'll be borrowing your boyfriend for a bit.”

You giggled, “Sure—just bring him back to me in one piece.”

“But of course—I'm a man of honour after all.” Claude laughed, dragging away the unamused Byleth.

From the other end of the set, you could have sworn you heard Hilda let out a giant cackle—clearly she witnessed the whole scene. You had a feeling she was also in on Claude's little scheme, but whether that was true or not was yet to be revealed.

“I can't tell if your boyfriend is the coolest guy on set or just an idiot.” Yuri spoke, coming up to stand beside you, no doubt witnessing the entire scene.

“But it's part of his charm.”

“Of course you'd say that.”

Despite his words, Yuri looked amused, “Well, in any case, looks like it's my turn to shine in this scheme.”

“Yuri, what are you...?” You asked as the purple-haired trickster allowed a smug smirk to appear on his lips.

“Why don't we have our own one-on-one practice session eh? Let's see how quick it takes for your man to catch on.”

* * *

He should have known something was amiss when Claude had come up to you and asked for a practice partner. But no, all rationality went out the window and jealousy came seeping in and so he ended up having to role play Hilda's part to prep Claude up for his next scene. Still, Byleth couldn't shake off that feeling of unease—maybe he shouldn't have left you alone on set. Then again it's not like he had a choice, with the way Claude dragged him off. And it's not like anyone on set was of questionable character—he trusted them enough, but that nagging feeling just wouldn't go away.

“Something wrong Teach? You seem a little distracted,” Claude grinned, “Or are you so charmed by me that you can't concentrate?”

Byleth grunted, offering no reply.

“No grunts Teach—that isn't in Hilda's script.”

“I think you can handle your scene fine,” Byleth finally spoke, ignoring Claude's previous remark, “No need for my help.”

“Aw but your input is always greatly appreciated. Well, if you say I'll be fine, then I'll take the compliment.” Claude grinned, not once bothered by his co-actor's chilly reception.

Okay, something was definitely off. Though he wouldn't say that Claude was obliviously happy-go-lucky (the man was more perceptive than he'd like to admit), Byleth had never seen the man so...pleased before. In fact, he only has this expression on when...

Oh no.

_It can't be._

“What is your scheme now Claude?” Byleth asked, folding his arms.

“Ooh, I've been found out haven't I?” Claude grinned, not the least bit guilty at having been caught.

“_Claude.”_

“Relax Teach, I didn't do anything nefarious—I'm not Yuri after all.”

“Yes I know you're not as conniving as Yuri but—hold up, what does Yuri have to do with this?”

Although he had only met the lavender-haired young man on the filming set, Byleth quickly found out how sly and sneaky Yuri was. He was kind and friendly when he wanted to be, but Byleth knew better than to get on his bad side. He hadn't done anything to wrong the young man did he?

“Hm? I don't know? Just thought I bring him up—we're kinda, sorta similar you know.” Claude answered, folding his arms behind his head.

Byleth stared at is co-actor for a moment, until all the pieces, slowly but surely, started to connect and his purple-blue eyes went wide.

Claude.

Scheme.

Yuri.

You.

Oh, _hell no_.

“Gotta run Claude, good luck with your scene!”

Byleth didn't even wait for reply from Claude as he sped off, leaving only dust in his wake. Amused, Claude grinned, waving to the man, who no doubt wouldn't have noticed.

“Oh no Teach, I think it's you who needs the luck.”

* * *

“I'm..not so sure about this Yuri.”

“Oh come now—don't be shy. It's just acting right?”

“Yes but...”

Although you couldn't help but be impressed and floored by how gorgeous Yuri and his features were, the fact remains that he had your chin held between his fingers and his face was, _uncomfortably_, close to yours. Somehow this doesn't feel like a practice session anymore.

“Compose yourself dove—you're an actress aren't you? This shouldn't faze you. It's only part of the script.” Yuri chuckled.

You were, 120%, sure that this scene was _not_ in the script, either from yours or Yuri's. And even if there was, you didn't have a romantic scene with anyone but—

“_YURI.”_

“Ah so the prince appears.” Yuri smirked, letting go of your chin and stepping back just as Byleth came into view.

If you thought he looked annoyed and mad when Claude dragged him off earlier, your boyfriend was _seething_ with rage at this point.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded as Yuri shrugged, not even the least bit fazed.

“Oh don't make that face,” The young man chuckled, “I just wanted a practice partner is all—and your dove was free so I thought 'why not'?”

“She doesn't need to practice on her day off—”

“Sure, sure. Not like you were going to practice the Goddess Tower scene with her just so you can steal a kiss right?”

From the silence that came from your boyfriend, you could only assume Yuri hit the mark. Instead of arguing about it, Byleth huffed, folding his arms indignantly. You couldn't help but giggle—however stoic he often shows himself, your boyfriend could be really stubborn and childish when push comes to shove. But more often than not, you found it endearing.

“You and Claude are my worst nightmares.” Byleth grumbled while Yuri laughed.

“Glad to be of service—now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get ready for my scene.”

And with a simple wave, Yuri left the two of you alone to join the rest of the cast. You, for your point, approached your boyfriend and shot him a wide smile. He gave you an exasperated look.

“How do you put up with those two?” He asked, almost whining.

You giggled, “Oh you get used to it—besides they meant no harm.”

“My heart says otherwise.” Byleth huffed.

Shaking your head in amusement, you leaned up and press a kiss to his cheek as if to comfort him, “There, there, no need to be all dramatic. Sorry I couldn't help you rehearse your lines thanks to our two schemers—”

“_Nightmares_.”

“—messing with us,” You giggled, “I'll make it up to you later okay? Now go on out there and crush that scene—I think it's almost time for—”

“**BREAK'S OVER. Everyone to your stations!**”

“And there it is.” You said, hearing the familiar voice of your director calling for all actors and actresses to take their place.

Byleth let out a sigh, “Let's hope I can make it through the rest of this filming session _without_ strangling both Claude and Yuri.”

You giggled as you watched your boyfriend start to walk off to take his place. However he stopped and turned his head back to you, shooting you a small smile.

“I'll be awaiting my reward later on.”

Your smile softened, “Of course.”

* * *

**BONUS**

“Aaand that's another successful scheme.” Claude grinned, watching as Byleth was being praised endlessly by the director.

As they were shooting the battle scene, Byleth had put in so much emotion and ferocity into the acting that it looked almost real and as a result, the scene was taken within one shot. Clearly their scheme to get Teach worked up to perform the scene was a smashing success.

From beside him, Dimitri shook his head with a frown, “Did you really have to push his buttons that much? You could have tried another method to motivate him.”

“True, but where's the fun in that?” Yuri shrugged.

Edelgard also shook her head in exasperation, “Honestly—I don't know how we've stayed sane for this long. Well, as long as the director's happy I suppose we can let it slide.”

“Like I said, another successful scheme well done.”

Dimitri sighed, “Well...I suppose as long as the scheme didn't cause trouble for everyone, then I guess I could turn a blind eye.”

“Cool, thanks Dimitri.”

“But no more schemes on Byleth would you? He doesn't need to be the target of your schemes constantly.”

“Whoever said he was the only target?”

And thus, Claude decided to pull a tactical retreat as both Edelgard and Dimitri attempt to chase him down the filming set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude + Yuri seem like a chaotic duo and I live for Chaos.
> 
> Inspired by a set of artworks by a Japanese artist where Fire Emblem Fuukasetsugetsu was just a film and no one dies bc they're all actors :'D Alas I don't have the link saved (bc im a FOOL), but the artist is on Twitter! Good luck to everyone (me included) tracking down the artist because I loved it so much ; 3 ;
> 
> Can I write a modern au fic where I don't make fun of Byleth? Only time will tell >:3c


End file.
